


Tatsumi Port Island's Greatest

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Full Nelson Anal, Gangbang, Public Sex, Public Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Yukari and Mitsuru set out to have as much fun as possible throughout Tatsumi Port Island. Completely naked except for their shoes, their idea of fun is to be fucked by as many guys as possible, in as many ways as possible. Commission for waiting4theworms.





	1. Chapter 1

The door to Iwatodai Dormitory opened, and out stepped Mitsuru and Yukari. It was late-summer, with everyone wearing very little clothing, but the two of them had chosen to wear even less than that: they wore on their shoes and socks, with all other items of clothing left in their wardrobes. Their tits, asses, pussies and anything else that would normally be hid from public view were on display for everyone to see. They had plans, and clothes didn't fit into those plans very well.

"Are you ready?" Yukari asked, as the door shut closed behind them. She reached around Mitsuru's front and began to grope her chest, working the nipples and the flesh around them between her dexterous fingers. Mitsuru's chest was much larger than her own, though hers was firmer and rounder, whereas Mitsuru's tits were more like heavy bags of flesh. Why she kept them wrapped up so tightly all the same, Yukari didn't know. Mitsuru batted away Yukari's hands, and then nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What's the first stop in our pursuit for sexual pleasure?" she asked. Yukari had been the one to do most of their planning. As uneasy as Mitsuru was leaving her fate in the hands of another, something about not knowing who would be fucking her or where she would be getting fucked made excitement run through her. The plan they had made was to walk around the island naked, trying to attract as many men as they could. They'd had enough with the disappointment of dating, and they were ready to let loose, show off their inner sluts and sleep with as many guys as they possibly could.

"I figured that we could try one of the nearby dorms first. There's always a bunch of sex-hungry guys hanging out around them," Yukari answered, gesturing towards one of the nearby dorms. Unsure as Mitsuru was about starting somewhere so low, a large part of her enjoyment came from how much she was debasing herself; she knew that once the fun got going, she wouldn't have any reservations to worry about. She could already feel her pussy moistening at the thought. Her silence prompted Yukari to cop a second feel, hugging Mitsuru tight from behind while her hands wandered to Mitsuru's most sensitive places.

One hand slid between the taller girl's legs, checking to see just how wet she was. Surrounded by the warmth of Mitsuru's pussy lips, Yukari's fingers quickly became drenched in her friend's juices. She giggled to herself, and then lifted her hand to slip her fingers into her own mouth while Mitsuru shook her head at the display. Yukari had no sense of subtlety. To be truly slutty — truly a turn-on for the men you wanted to fuck you — you had to subvert their expectations. Even naked, Mitsuru still looked classy, and she would use that to her advantage. Any guys who assumed she was anything more than a sex-hungry whore would be mistaken, likely to their pleasant surprise.

With that, they walked towards the next dorm. It was only a short, five minute walk away, but the two of them still attracted enough looks within that time. The older women shook their head in disapproval, the older men did so after a moment of staring. Of all the looks they got, their favourites were those of boys their own age. It was exciting to think that any one of them could recognise them, but be too scared to mention it. A part of Mitsuru hoped that they would, while Yukari revelled in the idea of men being scared by her.

Their arrival at the other dorm was met with stares from the very group they had been hoping to seduce. Sat inches away from them was a group of guys — a dozen or more — each one equally surprised and turned on by the states that the girls found themselves in.

"The first thing we have to do is let them know what we're here for," Mitsuru told Yukari, who nodded in agreement. Turning to the boys, the two of them spread their feet apart and reached down between their own legs. Then, in sync with each other, they spread their pussy lips wide. Yukari bit her lip while Mitsuru ran her tongue across her upper one. Their statement had been made, but it remained to be seen whether any of the boys would take them up on their offer.

The way the boys before them openly stroked themselves through whatever clothing they were wearing was as shameless as the girls' nakedness, and even those articles of clothing didn't stay on very long. Mitsuru and Yukari were both quickly surrounded by a gang of boys, all around their age and all just as horny as they were. Mitsuru's idea of taking them by surprise came to fruition when she began to openly grab their cocks, stroking two of them while a third slid between her legs, the owner getting himself off with her thighs. She was forced to look him in the face as he did, and to her surprise (but more importantly, her arousal) he leaned across the short distance to kiss her.

Yukari, meanwhile, had gotten down onto her knees and was busy working one of their cocks into her mouth. The cock smelled (and tasted) strongly of sweat, but more importantly of man — the exact thing she had come here to find. Her hands moved to his outer thighs and she pulled herself closer to him, forcing his cock further into her mouth and down her own throat. She was gagging on him before too long, but the sound seemed to excite him, so she kept going. Her throat enveloped his cock, and she almost managed to get him all of the way inside.

Eventually, her hands moved from his thighs to his hands, and she moved them to the back of her head. He got the idea pretty quickly, and after angling himself to better face-fuck her, he began thrusting against her face with all the power that he would her cunt. The feeling of being used washed over Yukari as quickly as her saliva did down her tits. Her previously clean body was soon covered in a mixture of saliva and precum, right down to her cunt, where her own juices added into the mix.

A constant string of 'glk, glk, glk' filled the air, and mere feet away Mitsuru was finding herself in a similar situation. Having exhausted herself of oxygen multiple times trying to slip her tongue down her kissing partner's throat, she then squatted down, sliding his cock straight into her mouth and throat. Unlike Yukari, she had no trouble taking the entire thing, and she didn't let him face-fuck her the way Yukari had with her partner. Instead, she confidently throated his entire cock over and over, the only sounds accompanying her being the slurp of her lips against his length and the sound of her gentle moans; one of her hands slid between her legs to pleasure herself while she used the other to take care of another of the boys nearby. Her stroking technique was just as experienced as her cock-sucking.

While Mitsuru had Yukari beat when it came to technique, the one area she could never beat her at was the sheer enthusiasm she showed. She grinned around the cock in her mouth while its owner continued to roughly fuck her face. Every time her nose came into contact with his crotch she made a point of huffing down some of his scent. It wasn't long before both of the cocks in their mouth reached orgasm, and a load of cum was deposited straight down both of their throats. Mitsuru swallowed willingly while Yukari choked down the cum, but by the end of it they were both left smiling, a little distant as their breath came back to them.

Any other boys that had been around them moved around them to stroke themselves to orgasm. Rope after rope of cum flew across both of the teenagers' bodies. They had made a mess, but it was a mess so delicious that neither girl could find it within themselves to complain. Their fingers ran across both their own bodies and each other's, scooping up line after line of cum until they'd had their full; the remainder of the cum was left on their bodies, and all but one of the boys had been satisfied. The last one, the boy Mitsuru had been stroking to orgasm, presented his cock to the both of them.

"I think he wants to cum on our faces," Yukari teased, wrapping an arm around Mitsuru to ensure that the elder girl couldn't change her mind at the last minute. She needn't have bothered, as Mitsuru simply bit her lip and then nodded.

"You better make sure that it's a good one, then. We're going to need something to carry us over until we find another group of willing men." Despite the added pressure, the boy managed to pump a healthy load onto both of their faces. Ropes of the stuff covered them from forehead to chin, the scent as thick as the cum itself. Yukari wiped some from her eyes, slid the cum into her mouth and swallowed.

"Man, your face is a mess," she told Mitsuru, with a playful smile, and then leaned over to lap Mitsuru's face clean. The boys around them (those that were left after finding out that they wouldn't be getting more than they'd already gotten, anyway) watched as Yukari licked Mitsuru's face clean rope by rope, and while they would have expected Mitsuru to be too proper to return the favour, they were surprised to see her do the exact same thing. Then came their bodies. Before too long, the both of them had been given a thorough tongue-bath by the other, cleaning all but their pussies, which remained as wet as ever.

With that, the two set off to their next destination. They were headed to Club Escapade, but with it being quite a walk away they decided that it'd be best to catch the subway. The stares and gawks continued, but nobody seemed brave enough to stop the two girls: it was clear that they were on a mission. The subway car that they ended up getting onto was pretty busy, but they managed to settle themselves nearby the door. Each hanging onto one of the supports holding up the roof of the car, they attracted more gazes than disappointment from those around them.

Mostly older men, the ones in the subway car with them showed no shame in the way they looked at them, each gaze lasting a little bit longer, until most of them were simply staring at the two girls' tits, ass, or whatever else their preference was. A hand pressed itself against Yukari's back, and after the initial shiver passed she leaned into its touch. "Mmm. I don't mind being felt up by a stranger, but you'd better at least ask first," she said, before being pushed against the subway car's door. She didn't mind the roughness, rather, she had been hoping for it; hoping that her words would tease out the inner demon of whoever was touching her. Before she would have even had the chance to protest, a hand slid between her legs and began working two fingers into her drenched pussy, where they were accepted without difficulty.

A slow finger-fuck felt almost passionate, but less passionate was the way the man's thumb pressed up against her ass, pushing itself inside without any lubrication or — seemingly — care for whether Yukari wanted to be touched there or not. Of course, she did, and each thrust of those digits into her respective holes drew a soft moan from her.

Mitsuru didn't wait for one of the older men to come and grope her. She reached back, used her hands to spread the cheeks of her ass apart, and then bent forward just enough to give them a show. "Well? Are any of you going to take a chance on this?" she asked them. She didn't have to wait very long before one of them pushed her up against the door just as Yukari had been. They didn't waste any time with foreplay, though; seeing how wet she was, the man behind her went straight for sex. He aligned his cock up with her sopping wet pussy and then pushed himself inside before she could prepare herself. As a result, the usually calm and sophisticated girl let out a loud groan of pleasure.

Both of them pressed up against the subway car's door, their chests were almost flattened against the glass. The hardness of their nipples could be seen even despite the pressure with which the two of them were being pushed against the door, though the car was moving too fast for either of them to be seen by anybody for very long. The man fondling Yukari moved behind her, settled one hand against her hip and then lined his cock up not with her cunt, but with her ass, still mostly unlubricated. She quickly ground her hips backward to give his cock some of the lubrication that her snatch had to provide, but it was still very little.

As he pushed inside, again without care as to whether she liked the feeling or not, Yukari found herself moaning, not in pain but in pleasure... or perhaps both. It wasn't like she'd never taken a cock up her ass before, but it was her first time taking one practically dry. Mitsuru looked over at Yukari and grinned with both satisfaction and minor jealousy — how good it must have felt to be simply taken by a man who wanted her, without even having to put herself on offer.

Hands moved to the back of their heads, and both of the girl's faces were pushed against the glass in tandem. They ended up missing their stop because they were too busy getting fucked, and with the long queue of men behind them, it didn't look like they would be finished any time soon. The first man to take each of them finished around the same time, each holding their respective of the two friends by the hips while they pounded away at them without hesitation. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the car, along with the heavy scent of female ejaculation; the windows in front of both Yukari and Mitsuru were dirtied by the constant splashing of girl-juice, in Yukari's case because of her own fingers as she brought herself to desperate orgasm after desperate orgasm.

A final, heavy thrust forward to the both of them had their holes filled. Both of them had enough cum inside them to feel slightly bloated, and as the cocks pulled out they each began to dribble the stuff onto the floor beneath them. They held onto whatever they could to stay upright, and just as the second duo of men were about to take them, the door before them opened and both Yukari and Mitsuru rushed out, wanting to move on to Club Escapade. The crowd of horny men were clearly disappointed, but Yukari and Mitsuru managed to leave the subway before either of them could give chase.

"My ass hurts..." Yukari lamented, reaching back to run two gentle fingers across her poor, used asshole.

"That is a shame. Do you think you can carry on?" Mitsuru asked her, feeling compassion for her partner despite believing that she could have taken such an ass-fucking without complaint.

"Oh, for sure! There's no chance I'm missing out on what comes next," Yukari replied, sounding excited. She stood up straight and the two of them walked slowly towards Club Escapade, slowly so that Yukari could recover from the ass-fucking she'd just received on the way there.

Getting in wasn't much trouble. The bouncers were happy to let the two naked girls in so long as they were allowed to cop a feel beforehand. Yukari and Mitsuru stood at the entrance for a solid minute whilst the bouncers had their fill of the two girls' chests. When they finally got inside, they looked around the place for someone to seduce.

"What do you think to him?" Yukari asked, pointing towards a man sat by himself at the bar. He seemed troubled, but was also the one who stood out the most amongst the club's patrons, aside the two of them.

"You only want the one?" Mitsuru asked, trying to make herself be heard over the club's loud ambience.

"Sure, he looks fun! I bet we could give him the best night of his life." With that, Yukari took off, pausing only to offer Mitsuru her hand. The two of them approached the man and talked him into dancing with them, though he clearly had some second thoughts; he almost looked scared at first, but once he was up on his feet the feeling of Yukari's bare ass grinding up against him to the beat of the music was enough to turn him around. She felt him grow hard against her ass, and turned her head back to look at him with a smirk.

He didn't look back at her. He was too busy kissing Mitsuru, who had pulled him into one the moment that Yukari began grinding on him. At the same time, Mitsuru's hand slid down his front side, and while Yukari continued to press herself back against him Mitsuru slid a hand between them and began to grope at his crotch. Mitsuru and Yukari caught each other's gazes as Mitsuru pulled away from the kiss, but rather than fight over the man as some girls might have, they seemed to have an understanding that they'd share him.

Right there on the dancefloor, with other men and women around them, the two girls moved down onto their knees. Yukari's hands worked at his belt buckle while Mitsuru ran her hands along his thighs, and the moment his cock was on display for the two of them they brought their mouths towards him, latching their lips onto either side of his length. The softness of their lips had the man let out a gasp of pleasure. As Yukari moved her hand up to massage the head, both she and Mitsuru ran their lips up and down the sides of the member. They moved in alternate strokes, with Yukari reaching the bottom as Mitsuru reached the top, and vice versa. At the tip, Yukari gently squeezed the head before running her palms in circles; the tip slowly oozed precum against her palm. Once there was a healthy amount on her hand, she pulled back from the cock and brought her palm to her lips, licking herself clean.

Mitsuru took over the oral effort, shifting her head to the tip of his cock before thrusting herself down onto the cock. She took him all the way to the base as she had done with the other cock prior, and held herself there until she couldn't anymore. The feeling of her throat shifting around his cock had the man, who Mitsuru assumed was slightly drunk, let out another moan of pleasure, though she could only just about make it out over both the sound of the club's ambience and that of her heartbeat, pumping in her ears while she starved herself of breath; she guessed their latest target's cock to be about eight or nine inches long, and with him all the way inside her throat she had no chance of being able to breathe.

Right as she was about to pull back, she felt someone's fingers slide into her hair. One glance upward showed her that it wasn't the man she was sucking off, so her gaze turned to Yukari. She let her tongue fall from her mouth as she tried to pull back, and she managed to get an inch-or-so of the meat out of her maw before Yukari pushed her back down again. Her friend leaned over and gently bit down on Mitsuru's earlobe, before shifting her gaze up to the man that they were pleasuring. Mitsuru began to gag, and it wasn't long before she began to pass out; despite her situation, though, in the biggest display of her sluttiness since the two of them had walked out of their dormitory, she tried to use her tongue to massage the underside of the man's cock.

Finally, just as she sat on the edge of unconsciousness, Yukari pulled her back, before locking lips with her. Together they exchanged saliva and precum and whatever else had been left inside their mouths, but Mitsuru's panting for breath made it hard to kiss her, so Yukari turned her attention back to the man. She slid her hand along his length right towards the base, where she held him, and then moved underneath his cock to tend to his balls. They tasted strongly of sweat, which wasn't a surprise given how hot the nightclub was; not that Yukari minded in the slightest. The added taste made her adventure even more fruitful, and after opening her mouth wide she took both of his balls into her mouth at once, and then suckled on them until there was no more taste to extract from them. Running her mouth along his cock again, she let his length sit against her face, leaving a line of precum along her forehead and face as she moved her head right up to the tip.

Gently, she prodded the tip with her tongue, just as Mitsuru finally got herself back into the action. Wrapping her hand around the cock so that Yukari couldn't get all the praise for a job that she'd helped with, she nudged Yukari's head to the side a little and then flicked her tongue against the tip. Yukari was more than happy to share; before too long, the two of them were flicking their tongues against the tip in earnest, savouring each drop of salty precum that oozed from the tip. They didn't fight for them, rather, they took turns, and shared if they'd gotten too much; their teamwork was impressive, though the man could hardly be counted on to make such an observation. Looking up at the ceiling, he was moaning his lungs away, gently thrusting himself between the two aggressive tongues, until he couldn't take anymore.

As he came, they took turns holding the tip in their mouth, ending up with around the same amount. Yukari mumbled something, but with her mouth full there was no way that Mitsuru would be able to tell what she was saying; instead, she planted her lips against Mitsuru's and shared what she had, using her tongue to push the cum into Mitsuru's mouth. Mixed with their saliva, the seed was warm and viscous; it practically felt virile. If they had decided to fuck him instead, they would have gotten pregnant, for sure. A heavy, audible swallow accompanied the two of them pulling back from the kiss, and while Yukari licked her lips with a smirk Mitsuru looked up at the man they had just spent the last few minutes sucking off. He raised his hand to his face, put his cock away and then sauntered off.

There was no time to wonder why, because they had to move onto their next stop. Yukari took Mitsuru by the hand and then dragged her out of the club, pausing to stop and laugh when they got out into the open air. "That was so crazy! Can you believe we just did that?" she asked, sounding enthused.

"I'm more surprised that nobody tried to stop us," Mitsuru admitted, reaching down to slide a hand between her legs. Yukari watched her do so, and then batted the hand away, before pressing Mitsuru back against the wall.

"No need for you to get yourself off when you've got me right here," Yukari told her. Mitsuru looked around to see whether anybody was around them. She wasn't so confident that nobody would intervene if it was just the two of them; what was scary about two naked girls? Once she looked back towards Yukari, she noticed that her friend had already slipped down into a squatting position. While her hands reached up to grope Mitsuru's tits again, she leaned between her legs to have a taste of the real treasure she had been seeking.

Any cum that had been left over from the men who had taken them in the subway had dried by now, but the slight taste that was left over made Yukari's lapping of Mitsuru's slit even more flavourful. The juices that began flowing from there while Mitsuru began to enjoy herself were enough to keep it that way, too. "You look so good down there," Mitsuru commented, moving her hand against the back of Yukari's head. She hiked one leg up and placed her foot against a nearby bench, and then pushed Yukari's head further between her legs.

As Yukari's nose pressed up against Mitsuru's clit, she let herself take a deep inhale of her friend's scent. She didn't respond to the words Mitsuru had spoken to her — how could she be expected to when she had such a delicious pussy sitting right in front of her? She felt Mitsuru's thighs tighten around her head, but that didn't bother her either. Dutifully, she continued to lap at the pussy above her, using her tongue to push the lips apart before searching for the clit, which she began to encircle with her tongue. Every now and again, she pressed her tongue right up against the clit and applied as much pressure to the sensitive nub as she could. Every time she did that, Mitsuru let out an audible gasp, but other than that the red-haired girl was pretty quiet.

"That's it. Eat my pussy," Mitsuru sighed, leaning her head back. "It feels good to have you between my legs. You spend so much time mouthing off... it's about time I figured out a better use for that mouth of yours." A gentle bite to Mitsuru's clit told her that Yukari wasn't about to become her submissive, but she didn't chat back, either, which was an improvement over her usual attitude. Mitsuru's fingers sank deep into Yukari's hair, and while holding the girl's head still Mitsuru began to grind back and forth on top of her, letting her pussy gush pre-orgasmic fluid against Yukari's nose and mouth. As her scent filled Yukari's nose, the brunette let out a soft moan of pleasure, but when she'd had enough of being used she wrapped her arms around Mitsuru's thighs and dove in for the finish.

Slipping her tongue into the entrance of the redhead, Yukari continued to hold the girl in place. She lapped and flicked and pushed her tongue about, thrashing it against the girl's inner walls, and kept going until Mitsuru couldn't take anymore, which wasn't long. The redhead slid her other hand into Yukari's hair and then thrust her hips forward with a loud groan of pleasure, some of her hair falling into her face to cover one of her shut-tight eyes as her orgasm overcame her. "I'm gonna cum right in your mouth!" she announced, loudly, with absolutely no grace; it was fun seeing Mitsuru lose control like this, Yukari thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by a flood of girl-cum that gushed against her face and into her mouth.

Yukari lapped up and swallowed what she could, but some of the juices covered her face. As she moved out from underneath Mitsuru, and the redhead leaned back against the wall behind her, Yukari moved in for a hug, laying her head against Mitsuru's chest, wiping the leftover girl-cum onto those perfect breasts in the process.

"I hope you're not worn out," Yukari muttered into Mitsuru's chest, before pulling her head back. "There's so much more that we could do tonight. So many guys to fuck, so many cocks to suck," she mused, only for Mitsuru to shake her head.

"No chance. I'm good to go all night," she assured Yukari. "Where to next?"

The theatre just across the square from Club Escapade had hit a rough patch. They just weren't bringing in as much money as they used to. In an attempt to bring in more cash, they cleared out one of the less-used viewing rooms and started showing porn in there after dark. People were free to head in there and masturbate if they wanted to, but outright sex wasn't a common occurrence. Yukari planned to change that.

The two of them entered the theatre, bought their tickets and revelled in the looks that they got from confused moviegoers. By that point in the night they were both sweaty and covered in the juices of both themselves and the men they'd been fucking. They walked shamelessly into the viewing room and sat themselves down in the centre, between a horde of sex-hungry men on one side, and another horde of sex-hungry men on the other; they were the only girls in the theatre. Yukari looked over at Mitsuru with a grin on her face.

Before they could even make an attempt to seduce any of the guys around the theatre, the job had been done for them. Horny guys with their cocks on show surrounded the two girls, giving them more than enough to choose from. Even as both Yukari and Mitsuru reached their hands out to take a cock in both, more and more guys wanted their attention. They pushed and poked and prodded at the girls from all angles, until their chairs were pushed back and they had guys coming at them from all directions, going for all holes. There was no way to stop them once they had gotten started, but neither of the girls wanted it to stop.

"I hope you've prepared yourself. I dunno when these guys'll let us stop," Yukari said to Mitsuru, their faces mere inches from each other. Mitsuru had been laid on her back while Yukari was on her stomach.

"That's what we're here for, isn't it? To let loose?" Mitsuru asked, before leaning up to pull one of the cocks into her mouth. Yukari couldn't argue with that, and a moment later, one of the men in front of her slipped his cock into her mouth, too. She bobbed her head down the shaft until she had more than half inside, and with her hand she stroked the rest of the throbbing member. She felt so dirty, sucking the cock of someone she'd just met, but that dirtiness had been the one she'd been chasing all night; only here, in a context that was inherently lewd, did she feel the full force of her own debauchery.

Mitsuru moved onto the lap of another guy, and while she continued sucking the cock in her mouth, she reached down to take his cock inside her twat. She was warm, and wet, and tight — everything that a guy could dream of. If that weren't enough, her tits also pressed against the guy's face, giving him even more of her sexy body to entertain himself with. While she bounced herself on his lap, another of the men around them moved behind her. Rather than use her ass as she had been expecting, though, he instead pressed his cock between the cheeks of her ass and began to grind against her while she bounced. Usually on her best behaviour, Mitsuru too chased the feeling of letting lose, the depravity of her outward sluttiness being the majority of the reason that her cunt was gushing with juices, while the three cocks shifting desperately against her made up the rest.

A little frustrated, Mitsuru pulled the cock out of her mouth and turned around to look at the guy behind her. "Are you going to hurry up and fuck me in the ass, or would you rather continue to waste my time?" she asked, her tone even harsher than usual. Yukari rolled her eyes as she took the cock in her mouth all the way to the base. She shut her eyes, but from the sound of the moan that came from Mitsuru a moment later, her unlucky stud must have pushed his cock into her ass as she'd wanted.

After rolling herself over onto her back, Yukari leaned up to come at the cock she'd been sucking from the underside. She gave it one long lick from the base to the tip and then wrapped her hand around it. Giving her face a couple of gentle slaps with the weight of the throbbing cock, she lifted her legs up into the air and then spread them wide, lifting her butt up just enough to make sure that both of her holes were on show for anybody that was watching. In the time it took her to take the head of the cock she had been sniffing back into her mouth and suckle hard enough on the head for it to slip free with a pop when she pulled back, someone had already stepped forward to fuck her young, fertile pussy.

She got one look at the guy's face — middle aged, pretty ugly — and then turned back to the cock she had been sucking earlier. Her hands pushed it further down, and after taking it into her mouth again she moved her hands to the owner's behind and pressed him onward, urging him to fuck her throat; he didn't have any qualms about doing exactly that. His hands moved to her shoulder, and after a quick angle adjustment he began to pump himself into her mouth, and eventually her throat, moving deeper with each thrust. His balls came to rest against her forehead. When Yukari opened her eyes all that she could see was the two heaving orbs slapping back and forth against her face. It made her feel like she was being used, and that was the best feeling of all.

Mitsuru had settled into the role of having two cocks inside her, constantly slamming herself between them while they roughly pounded away at each of her holes. She couldn't focus on sucking the cock in her mouth, but the constant vibrations from her moaning was enough to satisfy the cock's owner. When it wasn't anymore, he slid his hands into her hair and took over, humping himself against her face at a slower pace than the one fucking Yukari; he didn't last much longer, either. Pulling himself out of her mouth, he stroked himself to orgasm and blew his load against her face. She closed her eyes in preparation and a rope landed across one of them. Her mouth was open to moan, and so some of his seed landed there, too. In her orgasmic haze she couldn't even think to swallow, and so the seed trickled out of her mouth and fell onto her tits.

The man in Yukari's mouth didn't take much longer to finish, but he deposited his load straight down her throat, heavy balls pulsating against Yukari's forehead while he pumped his load straight into her stomach. As he pulled out, she tilted her head forward and chuckled to herself, her makeup running down her face alongside tears that had formed when she'd been at her most desperate. She reached her hands up to hold the balls of her feet, keeping her legs spread wide; the one pounding away at her pussy was almost finished, she could tell by the look on his face. "Want you to cum on my tits, she told him, reaching her hands upward to press her breasts together. "Go on, cum right in between them." Her tone carried the same depravity she had come to embody. She was lost to the pleasure now, but she didn't want to be rescued.

He pulled out, and a moment later his load blasted straight against her tits, running down the crack between them while Yukari jiggled them in delight. She didn't even get a moment to rest, because the next man moved into his place right after; this one was younger, and he had a much bigger cock — just laid against her stomach, it already reached almost all the way up to her breasts. She nodded in anticipation and then pushed her hips up again, reaching her hands down to spread herself wide for him. Her pussy lips opened up and showed off her core to anyone that could see; having been used once already, it was just as tight as it had been, but Yukari got the idea that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Just having the guy push into her took her breath away, the head far too thick to push inside without any trouble, but she was wet enough to make sure that it didn't hurt. She opened her mouth but didn't let out any noise until he pushed himself forward, sliding the first inch or so inside her. A groan of pleasure left her open mouth, and then the cock's owner leaned down to kiss her. His tongue assaulted hers with a desperation that she failed to match, though not for a lack of trying. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist, and with hard thrust after hard thrust he managed to slide deeper inside her, the head of his thick cock knocking up against her cervix.

By now, Mitsuru had moved beyond simply settling one guy, or even the three she'd had before, for that matter. Both of her holes were dripping with cum, and her body was in a similar state. She had a cock in both of her hands and one guy thrusting between her tits. She'd moved her head to the side so that she could blow another, and though her pussy was temporarily without a cock inside it her ass was busy being stuffed by the biggest cock she'd had yet. She and Yukari both wailed in tandem, wanting more but unable to handle it, such was the plight of the truly depraved.

While Yukari's current lover blew his load inside her, filling her womb with cum, Mitsuru's many partners reached theirs, too. The two in her hands blew their loads across her shoulders and the sides of her head, while the one in her mouth pulled out to cum across her face again. The one between her tits shot rope after rope against her neck, and the one inside her ass pulled out to cover her back in jizz. She and Yukari both shuffled towards each other as they were left without any cocks inside them, both panting for breath, while panting for more.

A circle of cocks surrounded them, and then all came in turn, blasting load after load across each of their supple bodies. By the time the crowd was finished, both girls were nearly covered in the stuff — the scent alone would have been enough to drive any slut mad. Yukari and Mitsuru were no different, reaching their hands between their legs to shamelessly masturbate while a crowd of horny guys, just as desperate as they were, layered their body in cumshot after cumshot.

They were the only two left in the theatre by the end, though a sad look cast in their direction by the janitor in charge of cleaning the room had them spending another couple of minutes on their knees, covered in cum, sharing a cock betwen themselves. His orgasm came quickly — too quickly — but both of the girls were happy to get cleaned up and move on, wanting to head to their next, and final, destination.

A trip to the bathroom had their bodies clean again. The cum was wiped from all of the obvious places, but the two of them still smelled like sex and cum; they didn't mind that one bit, though.

"I feel like I've been asking this all night, but where are we going next?" Mitsuru added, while she washed the last of the cum from her tits with nothing but washroom soap and water. Yukari gave her a look, and then smirked to herself, before returning to her own cleaning; with her fingers between her legs, she was mostly just masturbating, desperate for the feel of such a big cock inside her again.

"Well, they set up a stage at the mall, or something like that," Yukari replied, "there's a band playing or something, but they probably finished a couple of hours ago. If they haven't taken the stage down yet, then..."

Mitsuru interrupted her. "Then we could go to the mall, pick up a couple of guys and let them fuck us right there on the stage for all to watch?" she asked, her tone giving away how excited she was at the thought of being on display like that.

"Exactly," Yukari replied. "And, y'know, if we can't find any guys, we could have some fun with just the two of us. I'm eager to have you eat my pussy after earlier..." Mitsuru didn't reply to that bit, but she did slide her hand between Yukari's legs to slip a finger inside her. It was only brief, but it was enough to keep Yukari interested. Once they were completely 'clean,' the two of them headed to the mall.

There was another subway ride between them and their destination, but they didn't stop to have any fun the second time; they did, however, make sure to show off their bodies to whoever looked their way, bending over against the glass or propping up their tits with their hands. Each time they did it, a rush ran through them. They loved to be seen in the nude.

The mall was mostly empty, which wasn't surprising given how late it was, but despite the lateness there were still a few people roaming around. After only a brief glance around the place the two girls found their partners, a tall guy on the buffer side with his average-looking friend. They were stood alone near the mall's staircase, seemingly up to nothing.

"Hey boys," Yukari hollered. While Mitsuru stood facing their targets, Yukari leaned one arm against her shoulder and turned her bottom half around to show off her ass. "If the two of you aren't busy, do you wanna spend some time with us?" It was an offer that nobody could refuse, and the two guys they'd propositioned were no exception. They dragged them over towards the stage Yukari had mentioned earlier, empty as she had suggested, and then moved onto it.

"What should we do with them first?" Yukari mused, moving one finger to rest against her chin while she thought about all the different things they could get up to. Mitsuru eyed one of the boys up and down; it seemed that she'd chosen her partner. "Oh! I know," Yukari continued. "Let's have a blowjob contest. We both get down on our knees in front of one of them and the first one to make their guy cum wins!"

"Hm. That would be a good opportunity for us to show off our skill without any distractions," Mitsuru muttered to herself, before moving down onto her knees in front of the guy she'd chosen. He might have been average-looking, but she still found him attractive. She undid the belt of his pants with one hand, and then pulled them down with both, before leaning forward to pull his boxers down with her teeth. She could smell his cock already, even before it slipped out from beneath the fabric. When the hard length finally snapped up, catching her in the forehead, she wasn't disappointed. She guessed it to be seven inches-or-so in length, and while the girth wasn't anything to write home about the masculine scent that eminated from it had captured her. Yukari could have been talking, but Mitsuru wasn't listening.

But Yukari wasn't talking. Once Mitsuru had gotten distracted, she had moved over to her guy, too, and sank down onto her knees in a similar fashion. She ran her hand along the outside of her partner's pants, and then leaned up to press a kiss to his stomach — he was on the larger side, but there was a definitive muscle tone to him, too. "Aren't you a treat," she muttered to herself, before undoing his pants with her hands. As she dropped them, along with his boxers, she opened her mouth to catch his cock... but he ended up being far larger than she could have ever anticipated. Unable to even fit the head inside her mouth, she gulped. She wasn't going to be able to beat Mitsuru with a cock that was literally too large for her to suck.

She glanced over in Mitsuru's direction, just in time to see the redhead take her cock into her mouth. She practically inhaled the first few inches, dropping down to the halfway point in one quick swoop, before beginning to bob her head along the length. Her tongue massaged the underside of the member while she slid her lips along it. While one of her hands wrapped around the base to gently stroke the bottom inch or so, her other hand cupped his balls, squeezing them in time with the bobbing of her head.

Yukari gulped, and then looked up at the guy whose cock she held in her hand. "Don't suppose you have another, smaller one hidden away, do you?" she asked, and she was about to speak again when his hand moved to the back of her head. Her eyes widened as he began force her onto his shaft. Her mouth opened to accommodate him, and then opened wider, and wider, until he managed to fit the tip inside her maw. She mumbled around him, looking up at him with a mix of arousal and worry on her face. Despite being unsure whether she wanted him to keep going, she reached a hand between her legs to masturbate.

By now, the group had gathered a crowd. A mix of people both interested in what was happening and just curious as to what they were doing stood before the stage, wondering whether what they were seeing was legal or not. Had it been organised by the mall? Surely not. Their discussion cut short when Mitsuru let out a loud moan. Her legs buckled underneath her, and with fingers sliding in and out of her slit she had to pause her blowjob in order to suffer through an orgasm she'd brought on herself.

In the time that it took her to recover, the guy fucking Yukari's mouth pushed himself all the way into her throat. Despite how scared she'd been to take him inside, her mouth accommodated him without any pain, and the same for her throat, though she did find it hard to breathe with a throat full of cock. She could feel his precum being pumped against the inside of her throat in thick globs, and with how often they were coming either he was close to orgasm or he would be able to drown her with his precum.

Tears ran down her face not from pain or discomfort but from her lack of breath, and while she choked on his cock she fingered herself through one of the most intense, knee-buckling orgasms of her life. Unlike in Mitsuru's case, however, Yukari didn't have the leisure of pulling back. As the brute's other hand pressed against the back of her head, he forced himself inside her all the way to the base. The scent of his cock and musk and sweat filled her nostrils all at once, a small pocket of air managing to get into her lungs by forcing its way past the giant cock.

A loud groan from the cock's owner signalled his orgasm, and then Yukari felt the length pulsate within her. How the giant cock hadn't killed her she had no idea, but the ordeal was almost over. He pumped his cum straight into her stomach the same way so many that night had, and then pulled himself free, leaving Yukari in a messy state.

He turned her around towards the crowd. While she desperately tried to catch her breath, his cum, precum and her saliva caked her face. "H-Holy... shit..." she mumbled, and then felt his arms wrapping around her. He lifted her up, her legs high in the air, and pressed the head of his apparently-still-hard cock up against her asshole. His hands came to settle against the back of her neck as he moved her into a full-nelson. Yukari looked down at the cock about to enter her and then let out a cry of both pleasure and pain as she was forcefully penetrated.

Mitsuru looked over at Yukari, pulled from her focus by the loud yelp, and then moved to her feet, a jealous look on her face. "What do you say we move on, hm?" she asked the guy she'd chosen, laying her hand against his shoulder. "It seems like the two of them are far too distracted for any competition, anyway." With that, she turned her back to him, pressed her butt to his crotch, and began to grind back against him. Her hands slid down his sides, and then took a hold of his wrists. He seemed to get the idea; shifting his hands to take a hold of hers by the wrist, he leaned back a little. With how wet she was, he didn't even need to reach down and align himself with her to slip inside, all it took was careful co-ordination.

One thrust had him balls-deep inside her, and a moment later he was pounding away at her. While he held her by the wrists, she leaned forward, her large tits hanging down beneath her. They swayed along with her body as she was so roughly taken, though compared to Yukari she was having an easy time. Still in the full-nelson position, Yukari was getting her ass roughly pounded, with such force that the guy's balls swung upward and all the way around to slap her pussy each time he thrust his oversized cock up into her tight, now-sore asshole.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Fuck me!" Yukari cried, her brain too melted by the pleasure to put together more coherent sentences. "This is what I am! This is what I always wanted! Yes! Fuck meeeeee!" her barrage of needy moans continued. She was helpless in his grip, and nothing that night had made her feel more slutty than uttering words of praise while her ass was used so roughly by a man she'd only just met.

Mitsuru was in a similar state, her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she was held in place, supported by the man fucking her. Dangling above the crowd, she moaned for more. "Fuck my slutty pussy! I don't care if I'm class president, while I'm here I'm yours, and you can use me however you want!" The crowd was a mixture of cheers and boos, half excited to see the two girls debase themselves so thoroughly, and half disappointed to see society birth such slutty creatures.

After being pumped full of cum and set down onto the ground, both Yukari and Mitsuru barely had the energy to move; in Yukari's case, her ass hurt so much that she didn't even want to move. The crowd had dispersed, having been caught by Yukari's juices while she was so roughly taken on the stage in front of them, and the guys who had been fucking them had left the moment that they'd emptied their balls.

"That was... so much fun..." Yukari mumbled, her voice hoarse from the throatfucking she'd received earlier.

"Agreed. A good use of our time," Mitsuru replied, moving to sit up. Feeling worry for her roughly-used friend, she asked: "Do you think you can walk home, or should I get us a taxi?"

"And pay with what money? We're n—" Yukari didn't even need to finish her sentence. The two girls began fantasising about how they could earn their taxi fare, and after some more rest, Mitsuru helped Yukari to her feet and the two headed off; their night out had been as exciting as it was exhausting, but even they needed to rest eventually. The midnight hour would begin soon, and the last thing they needed was to be caught out in that in the state they were in.


	2. Round Two: Yakushima

The sun felt blazing hot as it beamed down upon Yukari, but that was just the way that she liked it. Truly, she could think of no better way to spend her summer than sunbathing; the hot days left little room for much of anything else, and she liked seeing her own body tanned. Laid on a sun lounger, she pushed her sunglasses down onto her face and then looked around. Mitsuru was laid beside her, but she had known that already; the two of them were laid on Yakushima's beach, near Mitsuru's beach house. It had only been a couple of weeks since their joint escapade around Tatsumi Port Island, and Yukari barely felt as if she had recovered... but the sun was nice, and the sound and smell of the sea provided a perfect backdrop for rehabilitation.

At least, that was what Mitsuru had said. Yukari wasn't so sure. For all the pleasures that the seaside brought, a part of her couldn't help but gaze at the men that walked past them, wondering what it might be like to pull one of them aside and give him the night of his life. She could, she knew; there was nothing stopping her, but...

"Hey, Mitsuru," Yukari began, rolling over onto her stomach as she glanced towards her friend. Mitsuru turned her head over towards Yukari but didn't say anything. Yukari took that as an indicator to go ahead with her question. "This vacation has been fun. Thanks for bringing me here..."

Yukari's thanks were sincere, but her tone of voice made it clear that she had something else to say. Mitsuru leaned up a little and turned onto her side, facing Yukari; the bikini that Mitsuru had chosen to wear showed off a hell of a lot more skin than any that Yukari would have thought Mitsuru would wear.

"...you're welcome," Mitsuru replied, "is there something else that you wanted to say?"

"Uh, no, just... well, it's been a while since we... y'know, and we haven't really talked about it." They hadn't talked about it at all, even. Neither of them got the impression that the other regretted the things that they'd done, but there was nonetheless a cloud hanging over the topic. Mitsuru let out a sigh, then rolled onto her back before looking up towards the sky.

"You had fun, right?" Mitsuru asked.

Yukari gulped and then nodded. "Y-Yeah, of course." After realising how hesitant she sounded, she shook her head and then gave a more affirmative nod. "I really did. It was... freedom that I had been longing for, even if I hadn't known before. And I really appreciate you experiencing that with me." She stopped short of saying anything more, not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of Mitsuru. They might have spent that evening as equals, but Mitsuru was still her senpai.

"That's good. I appreciate that you shared it with me, too," Mitsuru replied, giving Yukari a warm smile. She looked at Yukari a moment longer before rolling onto her stomach as Yukari had. She crossed her arms underneath herself and laid her chin on them, gazing off towards the forest nearby. "It was a lot of fun," Mitsuru mused, "and it's a surprise that we didn't end up making a name for ourselves. I didn't think I'd ever be able to look any of the boys at our school in the eye again."

Yukari giggled. "Yeah, they were pretty good at avoiding saying anything about it to your face," she said, causing Mitsuru to blush.

"...ah," Mitsuru replied. "Well, I suppose that makes more sense, but it doesn't bother me that they were talking about me like that."

"Would you ever do it again?" Yukari asked, still looking at Mitsuru. The redhead gave a shrug and then turned her head to look back at Yukari again.

"I suppose so, yeah. I think it was too much fun for me to ever consider just doing it the once. I can still feel—" Mitsuru cut herself off, and Yukari raised an eyebrow.

"Feel what?"

"I— Forget that I said it."

"Feel what, Mitsuru?"

"...alright. I can still feel their cocks sometimes. Whenever I'm almost asleep, or so horny that my mind starts playing tricks on me. It's like a phantom feeling, a cock in each hole, pushing deep... incomparable to the real thing, of course, but a nice feeling nonetheless."

It was Yukari's turn to blush, not because hearing Mitsuru say such a lewd thing embarrassed her by proxy, but because she knew exactly what Mitsuru was talking about. "I've been feeling that, too. I thought... I thought it made me weird." Yukari gave a nervous chuckle.

"Not at all." Mitsuru gave another warm smile. "I think it's normal for you to miss something so amazing, isn't it?"

"It's just weird. Like a never-ending case of..." Yukari trailed off, stumped.

"Deja vu?"

"Yes, exactly. Deja vu." Rolling onto her back again, Yukari reached up to pinch her nose. "But I doubt we could get away with it again. It was dangerous enough the first time, and I think most of the guys we could try to fool around with would know our faces by now."

"Hmmm..." Mitsuru muttered, looking forward again. There were a few moments of silence, after which Yukari glanced over towards her and raised her eyebrow.

"Hmmm? Hmmm, what?"

"Hmmm... we just so happen to be at another populated area. One where the tales of our sluttery likely haven't reached, short of... perhaps some stories about two whores in heels going around sucking and fucking half of the male population..." Mitsuru spoke softly, far softer than her usual tone of voice, and Yukari felt a shiver run along her spine. Mitsuru had a way with words, that much was for sure.

"You make it sound so fun," Yukari sighed wistfully.

"Wasn't it?" Mitsuru asked, her lips curling into a grin.

"It was." Yukari sat up, shuffled over towards the edge of her sun lounger and then looked around. Mitsuru followed her with an interested gaze, moving to sit up herself, and after confirming that nobody was looking at them, Yukari reached down to pull her bikini bottom aside. Her pussy was as wet as could be, the lips even glistening lightly in the sun. As Mitsuru's face flushed, she spread her legs, then reached down to do the same, though there was little point in her doing so because the dampness of her pussy was visible even through the bikini bottom; nonetheless, her lips glistened just as Yukari's did, and she couldn't help but slip a finger between them, sighing longingly to herself as she pondered what the two of them could do together.

"A shame we don't have those heels..." Mitsuru muttered, lost in thought.

Yukari grinned, then let her bikini bottom slide back into place again as she reached down to pull her bag out from underneath the sun lounger. "Funny you should mention that," she said, opening the bag before Mitsuru; inside it were the heels they had worn that night. Mitsuru peered into the bag, then up at Yukari, whose cheeks were flushed deep with red.

"What did you bring those for?" Mitsuru inquired, softly biting at her bottom lip.

Yukari shrugged. "...I guess I just wanted to give myself hope that it was a possibility? I never thought that we would actually use them, but... it was fun to daydream about." Placing her hand down at the bag, Mitsuru pushed it underneath the sun lounger again. Yukari gave her a confused look at first, but Mitsuru soon elaborated.

"Before we go and head out in those, why don't we catch some sun?" she asked. With that, she reached back to pop the back of her bikini top open, and with a simple push of her chest it fell off, exposing her tits. Yukari looked away at first out of reflex but soon glanced back towards her friend with a wicked grin. She doon did the same, though did so far more carefully than Mitsuru had.

"It'd be a shame to only tan our tits, though," Yukari said, before moving to her feet. Before Mitsuru, and indeed, before the entire beach, she reached aside to undo the knot holding her bikini bottom together, and then shook her legs to let it fall to the ground; her entire lower body was on display, right down to how wet her pussy was. With a blush and a wide grin, Yukari sat back down onto the sun lounger. Mitsuru looked over Yukari's shoulder to see a man staring at them; she didn't tell Yukari about it, rather, she moved to her feet, reached down to undo her bikini bottom the same way that Yukari had, and made sure to hold eye contact with the man staring at them as she did so.

Once her bikini bottom had dropped to the floor, she sat back down on on the sun lounger and crossed one leg over the other. She leaned back, flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked at Yukari, whose face was coloured a deep pink. Eventually, the two of them laid back down on the loungers and resumed sunbathing as they had been earlier. Whatever reservations they'd had were pushed to the back of the mind, and they even looked... comfortable, despite being fully nude.

They managed to lie there for a few minutes undisturbed before Mitsuru noticed that the sun wasn't hitting her anymore. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the man who had been looking at them earlier had made his way over. With a grin, he extended his hand. "Could either of you ladies do with a hand? Doesn't look like you've used sunscreen on your delicacies yet. Wouldn't want you to get your hands all sticky."

Yukari, who hadn't noticed that the man was there until he started speaking, glanced over towards Mitsuru, curious as to what sort of response she would give.

With a grin, Mitsuru replied, "Well, I don't mind getting my hands sticky, but... you're very kind to offer. It would save us some effort, don't you think, Yukari?"

Sitting up, Yukari nodded. Mitsuru grabbed onto the man's hand and pulled herself up, shifting over towards the edge of the lounger again before reaching down to grab the bottle of sunscreen they had used earlier. She then handed it to him, half-turned towards him and pushed her chest forward. "Don't be afraid to really rub it in there. As you can see, we're not modest girls."

The man was not in the least bit 'afraid to really rub it in there'. The moment that he had the sunscreen on his hands, he brought them to Mitsuru's tits and began to grope. He was unsubtle about his true intentions, focusing far more on the groping than any attempt to rub the sunscreen into the skin. Yukari soon moved over onto the lounger next to them, then pushed her chest forward similar to Mitsuru, offering herself up. Spoilt for choice, the man grabbed onto one tit belonging to both of the girls, then pushed his thumbs against their nipples, watched them closely for any reaction they might give before leaning forward to take one of Yukari's nipples into his mouth.

As he did, and Yukari leaned her head back to let out a soft moan, Mitsuru leaned aside to check out his junk; he was hard already, of course. Quite frankly, Mitsuru would have been insulted if he wasn't. She reached down and grabbed onto his prick from the outside of his shorts, then reached her hand underneath him to push him upright. Yukari seemed disappointed at the lack of mouth on her nipple, but as she looked forward again, watching Mitsuru slip a finger into his shorts and yank them down, she licked her lips.

"What a tasty looking cock," Yukari said, looking over it. Mitsuru tugged his shorts all the way down to the floor, then watched Yukari lean forward to examine it from the side. "Thick and juicy, I'd bet. You wouldn't bring such a lovely cock out into the open and then not let us have a taste of it, would you?"

The man grinned. "Not at all. You two ladies taste it as much as you'd like." Both Yukari and Mitsuru slipped forward onto the floor. On their knees, they each took one side of the cock; Yukari pressed a finger against the underside and pushed it up against the man's stomach before leaning down to press a kiss to the base. Tasty, just as she had been expecting. Rather than go right for the bottom, Mitsuru took the tip, pushing Yukari's finger aside with her lips as she surrounded the head, sucked it inside her mouth and then slipped herself a couple of inches down it.

It felt too thick for her to be able to take more than just those couple of inches, but Mitsuru loved to challenge herself. As Yukari continued to kiss and lick around the base, eventually making her move over towards the other side once she realised that Mitsuru was going to take the head instead, Mitsuru took the cock further and further into her mouth, ignoring her body's attempts to stop her from taking it deeper; she had to really stretch her mouth once the cock widened out as far as it was going to, but then she didn't have any more issues until the precum-leaking head pressed right up against the back of her throat. She almost gagged on it, but paused and steeled herself before attempting to take it any further. Yukari, recognising that her friend was struggling, licked a thin stripe up the underside of the cock and met Mitsuru's lips, licking around the cock in an attempt to lubricate it further.

Mitsuru had to pull back, but she did so with a grin on her face. Silently, she and Yukari agreed that Yukari would be the next one to try taking him all the way into her mouth. Mitsuru, on the other hand, moved down to his balls. Her hand slid between his legs and patted at his inner thigh, getting him to spread them wider so that his balls would dangle free. After licking her lips, Mitsuru took one of them into her mouth, all at once without an ounce or restraint or reservation, and then began to suckle as if her life depended on it.

Yukari, up top, pushed a pursed-lips-kiss to the tip. Looking up towards the man's face, she wrapped her hand around the member at the base and pointed the cock out straight. She lapped around the head, moving her warm tongue carefully against the ridges, then teased his urethra with it for a moment before finally taking him inside her mouth. A soft moan left her lips as she did, with Mitsuru reaching a hand around to grope at Yukari's nude behind; in turn, Yukari used her free hand to do the same, and as the two girls worked the man's cock and balls over, the continued to let out soft murmurs of gentle pleasure.

Mitsuru pulled both of his balls into her mouth at once, gave them a long, hard suck and then pulled back. Yukari had been attempting to take his cock all the way down to the base, and as Mitsuru watched, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Leaning over, Mitsuru licked along her friend's face, lapping up a bit of precum that had spurted against Yukari's cheek when she had been working over the head, then moved one of her hands up to settle it against the back of Yukari's head. Mitsuru lifted her gaze up to look the man they were blowing in the eye. She continued kissing Yukari's cheek and made a show of how sloppy she was doing it while she began to slowly push at the back of her friend's head.

Seeing such a sight was obviously having an effect on the man; his cock twitched inside Yukari's mouth, and when the head brushed up against the back of her throat, it was already leaking precum so steadily that his orgasm must have been close. Yukari held strong, even moaned a little louder against his cock in an attempt to bring him pleasure, and unlike Mitsuru, she didn't give up on taking him into her mouth when she began feeling the need to gag. She kept going, aided by Mitsuru's pushing against the back of her head. It didn't take long for her lips to touch against the base of his cock; her throat felt so full. Mitsuru leaned down further and pressed her lips against Yukari's throat, kissing the man's cock from the outside, then stopped when she felt it twitch.

Yukari quickly pulled herself back, and both girls moved a hand to his cock to stroke him from either side. "Ah... am I that easy to read?" the man asked, as his cock continued twitching. "Fuuuuuuck." Rope after rope of cum fired across the girls' faces, each thicker than the last. Mitsuru's hand wrapped firmly around the base, and she kept moving his cock between their faces to make sure that they both got a good coating.

The man didn't stick around for much longer after his orgasm had passed; he didn't even say goodbye to the girls, rather, he simply pulled his shorts back up and then shuffled off, looking a little embarrassed. Neither of them stopped him. Mitsuru moved back up onto the sun lounger and let out a sigh.

"That was fun, but..." she began, before trailing off.

Casually, Yukari reached up to scrape some of the cum on her face into her own mouth, before nodding. "It was fun, but he didn't last very long, and it doesn't really feel like we achieved much. Would be nice if there were more cocks for us to play with..."

Moving over to sit beside Yukari, Mitsuru nodded, then leaned up to begin licking her friend's face clean. Yukari didn't protest, and only when her own face was fully clean did she moved up to give Mitsuru the same treatment. Yukari then reached underneath the lounger again, grabbed onto the bag and glanced over at Mitsuru with a smirk. All it took was for Mitsuru to smirk back, and then the two of them slipped into the heels they had worn that night earlier in the summer. They soon left the sun loungers behind, along with their swimsuits, and headed out further down the beach wearing only the aforementioned heels.

Their state attracted a lot of stares, both from guys and from girls; it was the same mix of confusion, disgust and restrained arousal that they had experienced last time. Yukari made sure to tease anyone that she thought liked what they were looking at, whilst Mitsuru focused on putting as much 'sexy' into her walk as she could—swaying her hips from side to side, making sure that her chest was puffed out. It didn't take them long to find their next targets: a group of young guys, probably only a couple of years older than they were. They were all dressed in shorts, and as they approached, neither Mitsuru nor Yukari could tear their eyes away from their chests.

Similarly, as soon as the guys realised that two naked girls were approaching them, they all turned their gazes towards them. "Whoa..." one remarked. "Are these girls for real...?" said another. They must have thought that they were part of some experiment, perhaps orchestrated by a TV show, but the moment that Mitsuru reached one of them, she reached down to grab onto his cock from the outside of his shorts.

The cock's owner parted his lips, then let out a huff. "You're playin' a dangerous game, grabbing my dick like that." As he spoke, another one of his friends moved behind Mitsuru, looking over her behind.

"I know what you're thinking," Mitsuru said. "You're wondering whether I'm really naked. Perhaps I'm wearing some sort of skin-coloured clothing and trying to play a prank on you. Nobody would walk around naked for real, right? It's illegal, and... unf... not to mention, they'd attract so many stares. Believe your eyes, boys. I and my friend over there want you to bend us over, fuck us until we're sore and then watch us walk away to do the same thing all over again with another group of guys. What do you say?"

Yukari, who had been quiet the whole time, set to work pulling one of their shorts down. She then turned around to push her behind back against his crotch. With his cock pressed between her ass cheeks, she squeezed as tightly as she could, then began to grind up and down. There weren't any questions about whether Yukari and Mitsuru were serious anymore. One by one, the boys surrounded them, and one by one they dropped their shorts. Five different cocks for them to play with, including the one, pushed up against Yukari's behind.

Two of them moved up in front of Mitsuru, after which she dropped down onto her knees. She licked her lips, glanced over towards Yukari to make sure that her friend had enough cock to sate her—she did—and then leaned in to latch her mouth onto the head of the cock to her left. She began jerking the other as she did with careful, long strokes that went from the base all the way to the tip. She was going so slow that she could feel the cock twitching in her hand and soon picked up the pace so as to not tease the poor guy.

Behind her, another man dropped down onto the floor. He slid beneath her butt, then pulled her onto his lap. Upon feeling a cock pushing up against her entrance, she didn't hesitate to drop down onto it, taking the entire length inside her twat in one quick motion; the thick member fit snugly inside her. It fit so well that she almost didn't want to start moving, but she did. Lifting herself up, she pulled the cock almost all the way out, then dropped down onto it again. The starved moan of pleasure that the cock's owner gave was like music to her ears.

She hadn't been paying much attention to the cock in her mouth, aside from an idle bobbing of her head, but the moans of pleasure she had been giving had been enough to satisfy the cock's owner so far. All the same, he wanted more, and the little grunt that he gave to make sure that Mitsuru hadn't forgotten about him was enough to set her back on track. She bobbed her head further down, took the cock as far into her mouth as she could and then pulled back. At the head, she wiggled the tip of her tongue up against the head, played with the urethra for a moment and then pulled back to switch over to the other cock. While she stroked the one she had just been sucking, she gave the other cock the same treatment; it was a smaller size, and Mitsuru managed to fit it all the way into her throat, but she soon had to pull back... the aches were just too much for her.

The owner of the cock inside her laid his hands against her ass, then humped up hard; as the head of his cock ground against the hot, tight depths of her cunt, Mitsuru let out a needy moan. She had to pull back from the cocks in her mouth, and ended up falling back onto the guy behind her, but the two guys she had been sucking off moved forward to make it easier for her.

Yukari, meanwhile, had been taking turns sliding both of the cocks she had been tasked with pleasuring between her ass cheeks; her ass was full enough for it to be pleasurable, but it didn't take long for the guys to want more from her. One of them wrapped his hand around her legs, then pulled her back against him to keep her still. "Mmmn. Naughty boy," she sighed, only to be taken by surprise when he lined his cock up with her entrance. He soon pushed himself inside.

Yukari gasped, then felt a hand settle against the back of her head as the other guy pulled her head down to face his cock. He slapped his meat against her face and ground against her for a moment, the moan of pleasure she gave as the first guy fucked her giving the other ample opportunity to line his cock up with her mouth and push himself inside. Yukari didn't mind being used, of course. In response, she simply opened her mouth as wide as she could and allowed him to fuck her mouth in whatever way he wanted to.

Her teasing earlier had left both of the guys as turned on as could be, and neither of them had the strength to hold themselves back from giving her the roughest treatment possible. Behind her, the guy in her pussy reached down to grab her arms, then pulled both of them behind her back and held them together at the wrist. The one fucking her face reached down to grab onto her hair, and he held her in place as he humped against her head; once again, all she did in response was open her mouth as wide as she could.

It felt odd to be so tightly pressed between those two men, but Yukari didn't mind the feeling; for every little flash of discomfort, there were a dozen shivers of pleasure. Unable to move, she was able to put both her pleasure and her safety into the hands of the two guys fucking her, and for their part, they didn't forget about her pleasure. The one fucking her reached his free hand down to slide his thumb along the crack of her ass. He paused when he reached her butthole, stopped fucking her for a moment and then pushed his thumb inside. 

Yukari let out a soft sigh of contented pleasure onto the cock in her mouth, and then an outright moan when that thumb pushed all the way inside her. She felt a throbbing in her pussy and wanted desperately for him to continue moving, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled his cock out of her snatch and moved around her, pulling her head away from the other guy's cock to slide into her mouth, then her throat. For what felt like an eternity but was likely only a minute or so, he fucked her throat so roughly that her spit and saliva gushed down his cock, down his balls, and then when he felt he was sufficiently lubricated, he moved back around her body again to settle behind her. He pressed the head of his cock up against her asshole, then in one hard thrust, bottomed out within her.

The loud moan of pleasure that Yukari gave was enough to distract Mitsuru from her own; she looked over towards her friend to see whether she was okay, only to be hoisted up as she did, the three guys she had been pleasuring clearly displeased that she had been distracted from pleasuring them. "H-Hey, careful," Mitsuru cried, then when she realised that she wasn't about to be dropped, she relaxed back against the guy holding her. The other two approached from the front, stroking the saliva-coated cocks, then each pressed the tip of their cock up against her pussy at the same time. She had never taken two cocks inside her pussy at once before, but the moment that she realised what they were trying to do, she was all for it.

"Yes, yes! Please, ruin me," she begged, thrusting her hips forward against their cocks with such need and ferocity that she ended up messing up their attempts to slip inside her. Eventually, with all three of the guys holding her still, they managed to slip inside her. Both cocks at once, only an inch or so at first, but as soon as they were settled inside the one holding her up reached down to align his cock with her ass. She was about to be triple penetrated. In her deep, shameless pleasure, there was nothing that she wanted more.

Both Yukari and Mitsuru suffered through rough use until each of the guys fucking them were ready to cum. Having cum what felt like a dozen times themselves, they were let down onto the floor and huddled up beside one another. The remnants of tears of pleasure stained their faces, but with the guys surrounding them, cocks in hand, that wouldn't be a problem for much longer. Though they had been exhausted, at the prospect of having more cum blasted onto their faces, both Yukari and Mitsuru perked up.

"Make sure that you don't miss me," Mitsuru exclaimed, sitting up straight. She reached up to her own face, slipped a finger into her cheeks and pulled her mouth open to give the guys somewhere to aim.

"H-Hey, make sure you get me, too," Yukari insisted, pushing her face as close to Mitsuru's as she could. She, too, opened her mouth as wide as she could, but rather than use her fingers to open it wider, she instead placed both of her open palms underneath her chin, ready to catch any cum that happened to miss its mark or drip down from her face.

Spurred on by the sight of the two teenage sluts wanting nothing more than to have cum on their faces, each of the guys took turns stepping up towards the two girls. The first gave his load mostly to Mitsuru but switched towards Yukari near the end, and then the second did the same in reverse. By the time all five of them had finished milking their cum onto the two near-naked S.E.E.S. members, they were practically glazed over.

They each grinned from ear to ear, clearly happy with the state they'd ended up in, and then after helping each other up, they headed off without saying much of a goodbye to the guys they'd just spent their last hour with. They left their faces a mess, each too turned on at the idea of people seeing them in such a state to risk letting even a drop of cum fall from their faces, even as it cooled.

"I can't believe we just did that," Yukari began, her heart thumping in her chest. "I can't believe what we're STILL doing."

Mitsuru leaned over to press a kiss against Yukari's cheek, and then, with a small chuckle, nodded. "Yes. It's a lot of fun, though. Considering that we already knew how pleasurable it could be, I'm not all that sure why we stopped."

"Mmm. I don't think it would be as fun if we did it every day..." Yukari muttered, but Mitsuru didn't respond right away. Looking over towards her, Yukari raised a cum-covered eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Those two guys over there," Mitsuru began, nodding in the direction of a nearby building. "They keep staring at us." Yukari looked over towards the building, then let out a chuckle as she noticed who Mitsuru was talking about.

"Why don't we go and see if they'd like to have some fun with us? As horny as I am with all this cum on my face, I don't want to leave it much longer. Maybe they'd like to watch us clean each other off." Yukari's hand drifted between her legs as she spoke, and she only caught herself when Mitsuru let out a chuckle.

"Well, if it turns you on that much, how could I ever turn you down? Let's go." With that, Mitsuru began to head over to them. After shivering, Yukari followed.

The two boys looked a little older than the ones Yukari and Mitsuru had just been fooling around with. Old enough to have facial hair and deeper voices. When the girls approached, it was immediately obvious that the guys weren't quite sure what to make of them. One of them, the older-looking of the two, bald with a Hawaiian-style shirt, coughed and looked away, while the other, donning shoulder-length hair and a pair of sunglasses, didn't dare to look away from the two. In the end, it was the latter who spoke up.

"You two girls look like you're having fun," he muttered.

Yukari grinned. "You don't know the half of it. We just got done getting dicked by five different guys. It's their cum we're wearing right now."

The sunglasses-wearing guy let out another chuckle, after which Mitsuru reached over to squeeze Yukari's behind. "You two don't look as if you're doing very much. We have a proposition for you if you're interested."

Mitsuru's more intelligent mannerisms must have gotten their attention because both guys looked her way. Yukari suddenly felt very worried. The way they were dressed... what if they were in the yakuza? That worry was quickly cast aside when Mitsuru gave her another comforting squeeze on the behind.

"What sort of proposition?" the bald one asked.

"Well, as you can see, the two of us are pretty messy right now. We might be sluts, but we don't want to be wearing this cum on our faces forever. So, why don't you watch us clean each other off—mouths and tongues only—and then if the two of you are hard by the time we're finished, we'll each suck one of you off." The two men looked gobsmacked. Perhaps they thought that they were being taken for a ride, but to prove her point, Mitsuru turned to her left and leaned up to press her tongue against Yukari's face. In turn, Yukari wrapped her arm around Mitsuru, grabbed onto one of her tits and gave it a hard squeeze. Mitsuru spent the next few moments slowly cleaning, slurping up the cum bit by bit until a solid patch of Yukari's face had been cleaned. She swished the cum around in her mouth, then swallowed with a smile.

"What do you say, boys? Do we have a deal?"

Moments later, Yukari and Mitsuru were facing each other on the ground. Each on their knees, they were taking turns cleaning each other off. Each time Yukari was given the option to, she practically latched onto Mitsuru's face and sucked up the cum little by little, whereas after her initial show for the boys, Mitsuru was far more reserved as she went about cleaning Yukari up. Gentle flicks of the tongue that cleaned Yukari little by little, slowly revealing more of her face to the guys watching. In turn, Yukari cleaned Mitsuru's much faster, and despite the head start that Mitsuru had been given, they each ended up clean around the same time.

Turning to the guys, Mitsuru reached over to give Yukari's tit a gentle squeeze. Sure enough, the guests to their depraved show were rock hard, ready to be played with. Both Mitsuru and Yukari knelt up straight and licked their lips, eager to get their mouths on the cocks in front of them.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting?" Yukari asked, prompting Mitsuru to raise an eyebrow. "Let's compete to see who can make their cock cum first. The winner gets to swallow both loads."

Mitsuru didn't like the idea of not getting any cum, but she also didn't want to pass up the opportunity to have both. With a smirk, she nodded. "Alright, you're on."

Both of the guys approached them at once, and both Yukari and Mitsuru set to work pulling their respective man's pants down. Once both cocks were on display—rough the same size and shape, thankfully—both girls gave each other one last glance, then moved their face towards their cock.

As Yukari approached, she could already feel the heat radiating from the guy's member. She had been given the bald guy, and he was already looking down at her with a gaze of pure arousal; he would be easy to bring to orgasm, she reasoned. Wrapping her hand around his cock at the base, she pressed her nose up against the underside and took a deep whiff of his scent. She could tell that he had been out all day because there was a strong scent of hard work. Unable to resist pushing her lips against the underside, she began to drag herself up towards the tip. Nearing the underside of the head, she pressed a sloppy kiss against it, then again as she reached the tip. She angled the member out forwards, then spread her pursed lips around the head, gaze lifting up to look the man in the eyes as she eagerly sucked the head of his cock into her mouth.

Despite how aggressive he had looked, he made no attempt to take control of the blowjob. His hands stayed by his side, and Yukari was given the freedom to suck his cock however she wanted to; it was a competition, though, and she wanted to make cum him as soon as possible. She didn't mess around, she didn't savour the taste—once his cock was inside her mouth, she set to work sucking him deeper. She bobbed her head up and down the first few inches, slurping all the while, and her tongue moved back and forth against the underside.

Mitsuru recognised the importance of sucking her cock as quickly as possible much the same way that Yukari did, but she took a little longer to get going. After holding the cock by the base, she gave it a look over, then moved straight up to the tip to flick her tongue across it. The cock's owner placed his hand against the back of her head, then made some comment about how eager she was... but Mitsuru wasn't really listening to him. She gave the head of his cock a hard and eager suck, then gave it another flick with her tongue, before pushing her tongue right up against the urethra. She could tell from her peripheral vision that Yukari was having better luck bringing her man to pleasure than she was, but she didn't let that discourage her.

The redhead moved her other hand up to stroke the cock a little higher than her first, and then once she had settled into a steady jerking motion with both of those hands, she took the head back into her mouth again. She let out a soft moan of pleasure onto the cock, the idea that anyone walking down the street would be able to see both her and Yukari pleasuring their respective man proving arousing enough of an idea to have Mitsuru's desperate pussy dripping down onto the pavement beneath her. Turning this into a competition probably hadn't been the best idea—Yukari had far more experience sucking cock than Mitsuru did, but each little taste of precum that she got reminded Mitsuru exactly why she was risking not being able to taste any of the final load at all; the thought of having both of those thick cum loads inside her mouth at once... god, she would never forgive herself if she lost.

She put more work into bringing the man to climax, the grip she had on his cock tightening while the gentle sucking on the head of his cock became more of a desperate slurp.

Yukari, meanwhile, had gotten herself all the way down to the base of her man's cock. Over half a dozen inches of thick meat jammed down her throat, filling her out almost to the point of discomfort, and certainly to the point of having a sore throat afterwards, but it was something that felt worth every ache. He was twitching inside her mouth and throat; it wouldn't be long until she brought him to climax and she could have both of those delicious loads in her mouth. She could hardly contain her excitement. Seeing as she had both hands free anyway, she reached one of them between her legs to masturbate; there was no doubt that the vibrations running through the man's cock as she moaned onto him added to the pleasure, but that selfish act of masturbation would nonetheless prove Yukari's downfall.

Upon seeing that she was about to lose, Mitsuru quickly pulled back from the head of her man's cock and licked her way down to his balls. She didn't waste any time giving those orbs gentle kisses. No, she went straight for hard sucks. She pulled them both into her mouth at once, kept both of her hands firmly wrapped around his cock and stroked and sucked and put every ounce of her effort into bringing him to orgasm until—

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum," Mitsuru's man cried, surprising Yukari enough to have her pull all the way off the cock in her mouth and throat. Mitsuru quickly pulled back from his balls and dropped one of her hands down to play with them instead. Her mouth latched onto the head of his cock and she lifted her gaze up to look him in the eye. Creating a seal around the tip of his cock with her mouth, she caught every drop of his desperate release inside her hungry maw, and when she pulled back, showing off the load both to him and to Yukari, there was hardly any room left in her mouth—certainly not enough for another load. With that in mind, she closed her mouth and gave a heavy swallow, forcing the entire load down into her stomach along with the cum she'd eaten from Yukari's face earlier.

With her mouth empty again, she shuffled over towards the other cock. Yukari had moved out of the way, but the cock was still covered in her saliva—not that Mitsuru minded. She took the head into her mouth just as she had the other and gave the bald guy the same treatment she had given the sunglasses-wearing one. One hand on his dick, one on his balls, and both working fast to milk him of all the cum he had to offer. A load even bigger than the one she'd been given before filled her mouth, and when she pulled back she found that she couldn't keep all of it inside. It only took a mumbled 'help me' for Yukari to realise what Mitsuru was getting it, and then she leaned up with an open mouth to grab her share.

In the end, though, Mitsuru pressed her lips against Yukari's and kissed her deeply, pushing a decent portion of the load she'd just received into Yukari's mouth. Mitsuru was a good friend, after all, and Yukari had put effort into her blowjob, even if she had lost in the end—Mitsuru didn't mind sharing, and neither did Yukari. If anything, the girls took the brief moment of sharing cum as an opportunity to make out with one another, their tongues moving lewdly around each other while cum mixed between both of their mouths.

By the time they pulled away, enough saliva had mixed with the cum that they each had a decently-sized mouthful. They swallowed simultaneously, then turned towards the guys they had just sucked off, only to notice that they had left in the meanwhile.

"Damn... I guess we were too distracted to notice," Yukari lamented. "I was hoping that we could talk them into fucking us. Maybe face-to-face, so that we could continue kissing while we're getting fucked."

"A shame," Mitsuru muttered, before leaning up to give Yukari a small peck on the lips anyway. "Nevermind them, though, we'll find some more men to satisfy our cravings." With that, Mitsuru moved up to her feet and brushed herself off, then looked around to see whether there were any in view. Unfortunately not. "We should head back towards the beach. I saw a volleyball net earlier; if we get lucky, there might be some boys playing a game there."

As Yukari moved to her own feet and brushed herself off as Mitsuru had, she couldn't help but get lost in a brief daydream. "...mmm. Imagine how many cocks there'd be. We'd be totally overwhelmed." As Yukari distracted herself with the thought, Mitsuru reached between her legs and pushed two fingers up against Yukari's entrance. Letting out an immediate purr of pleasure, Yukari melted against Mitsuru for the brief moment before Mitsuru pulled those fingers away again.

She brought them to her face, then licked them clean of what little juice they had gathered in their time between Yukari's legs. "It's a fun thought," she agreed, before taking Yukari's hand. "But it'll be a lot more fun if we stop thinking about it and go do it." Yukari didn't need any further convincing. Hand-in-hand, the two of them headed off towards the beach.

It didn't take them long to get back to the volleyball net that Mitsuru had been talking about, and sure enough, the beach area around it was packed with both those intending to play and spectators; mostly men, it seemed. Yukari grinned to herself, and Mitsuru began walking over towards the crowd, prompting Yukari to run along behind her, not wanting to be left behind.

Mitsuru walked through the crowd to step onto the game's field, before joining the game being played. Nobody playing alongside her seemed to notice at first that there was a naked girl playing with them, but one of the players on the opposite side of the net suddenly stopped, prompting one of his teammates to do the same. One on Mitsuru's side paused, and then the rest slowly looked in her direction, while she simply stood there, her arms crossed and a smug smirk on her face. Yukari quickly moved up beside her, just as shameless about the state that she was in, right down to the pussy juice running down her legs.

"We've been walking around the beach for the last few hours trying to suck and fuck as many cocks as possible," Mitsuru declared, looking around the group to see that she had the eyes and the ears (but mostly just the eyes) of everyone there. "We don't think our day would be done right unless we got a... dozen? Maybe a couple of dozen boys like yourselves to give us a good and proper gangbang—to really dig deep into each of our holes until we're well-and-truly fucked out."

"We don't care about dick size," Yukari interjected, "we don't care much about anything so long as you've got a dick that you can fuck us with. We just want to be filled over and over and over again."

Their two speeches were enough to rose the interest of some of the men surrounding them. At first, none of those interested actually made their way over towards the girls, but then one was brave enough to approach them, followed by another, followed by a third, and soon enough they were surrounded on all sides by grabbing hands and hard cocks. Their tits, asses and anything else that looked interesting to grab was quickly groped, leaving both Mitsuru and Yukari utterly overwhelmed, but that didn't pause their enjoyment for even a second.

They did quickly lose sight of one another, though, as the boys pulled them aside to have fun. Yukari lost sight of Mitsuru's red hair right around the time that one of the boys was brave enough to slip his hand between her legs and his fingers inside her. She let out a needy gasp, then threw her head back against the chest of the guy behind her, only for him to pick her up. Suddenly, she felt very powerless, splayed open for these boys as if she were a toy to play with... though that feeling wasn't entirely unwelcome. Two fingers had been pushed inside her at once, and the guy they belonged to twisted them around, spread them apart and curled them back and forth inside Yukari. She squirmed within the grip of those holding her up, but she didn't for a second try to escape—not that they would have let her.

"Oooh, that feels so..." she began, before letting out a short sigh. "It feels so good. Someone play with my clit." Her order was enough for another one of the boys to jam his fingers above the other and run her clit in circles. "That's ittttt," she sighed, laying her head once against the chest of the guy behind her, who quickly leaned down to press a kiss against her lips. It was a dominant kiss, and although she returned it she didn't get the impression that it mattered much whether she had or not—the guy kissing her was far too preoccupied with making sure that she didn't fall to be able to kiss very well.

The fingers inside of her suddenly retracted, and Yukari pulled away from the kiss to look down, only to see a cock pressing up against her pussy. With a grin, she ground forward against it. "Yes, yes... come on!"

Meanwhile, only a few feet away, Mitsuru was in a similar situation. She wasn't being held up by anyone, but she was surrounded on all sides by boys with hard cocks who definitely wanted to fuck her—she couldn't have been happier. Grinding back against one of them, she silently invited him to slip his fingers into her pussy, only for him to go for her ass instead. When he couldn't get the fingers straight in, he dropped down to his knees and slipped his tongue up against her ass instead. He wasn't delicate about it, nor was he very good at it, and he only stayed down there for long enough to get her ass lubed up before standing up again. He dipped his fingers inside her at first, but it soon became clear that the lubrication was enough for something more.

Lining the head of his cock up with her ass, the guy forced himself inside with one quick, hard thrust. Only about half of his cock managed to slip in, but that was enough to wind Mitsuru and prompt her to lean forward. "Well, well," one of the guys said, slapping his cock against her face. "They say opportunity knocks but once, so I'm not about to pass this up," he told her, before pushing the tip against her lips. She was about to make a comment about how he could have just got right to it, but as she opened her mouth to speak, he pushed himself inside.

A cock in her mouth and a cock in her ass, with both slipping deeper by the minute. The rush of pleasure that she felt when they first pushed in could have been mistaken for an orgasm... were it not for the actual orgasm that she had moments later. She cried out against the cock in her mouth, and only when she caught her bearings again did she move her hands to the guy's legs and actively try to blow him; he was too excited, though, and his hips were moving too fast for her attempts to bob her head to achieve much. Instead, she simply suckled around him and allowed him to have his fun. It was just as well, because a moment later, one of the other guys grabbed onto her hand and pulled it over towards his cock, and upon seeing that happen, another guy did the same—suddenly, she was pleasuring four guys at once. If only she had a cock in her pussy... and yet being denied such pleasure felt pleasurable in its own way.

Yukari, meanwhile, was coming to terms with having two cocks stuffed inside her. The guy holding her up had chosen to fuck her ass, whereas the one who had been pressing up against her pussy earlier was now balls deep inside her, giving shallow thrusts that had the head of his cock knocking up against her womb each time. She couldn't even speak for desperate moaning, her eyes having rolled back while her head did the same to lay against the shoulder of the guy behind her. Her mouth had dropped open, and she was dripping saliva down onto her own chest but on the cusp of such deep pleasure, she found it hard to care.

The hands of both guys fucking her moved down to hold her by the underside of her thighs, and they hoisted her up a little further. With a new angle, they each took turns giving deep, hard thrusts that had her letting out a new cry of pleasure each time. She couldn't even lean against them anymore, she had to try to keep herself upright, an attempt maintained only by the fact that each hard thrust up into her ass or her pussy had a tingle of pleasure running along her spine hard enough to keep her upright.

It didn't take long for one of the guys to crumble, though. One final, hard thrust into her saw him draining his balls into her ass, and then, not wanting to wait, the other did the same. With two twitching cocks inside her, Yukari was brought to another screaming orgasm. "I love your cocks so muuuuuuch," she moaned, wrapping her arms tightly around the guy in front of her while she tried to push further down onto them. 

After they had filled her with cum, the two guys pulled themselves out of her and settled her back down on the ground again; with how shaky her legs were, there was no chance in hell that she was going to be able to remain upright, though. Soon, another guy took his place behind her, grabbed onto her arms by the wrists and then pulled her back; she didn't have the strength to remain upright, but the way that he was holding her at least ensured that she wouldn't collapse onto the floor.

It was then, with another cock stuffed deep in her cum-filled pussy, that she noticed Mitsuru again. They were both in the same position, getting fucked hard from behind by another cock. In the time since Mitsuru had been getting spit-roasted, she had been covered in load after load of cum both from those who had been using her and those who had been spectating. Come to think of it, Mitsuru was moving closer... they were being pushed closer together. Suddenly, they were almost pressed against one another, their two sweaty faces mere inches away from one another as they tried and failed to look one another in the eye, too pleasured to even be able to think straight, let alone see straight.

One of the many boys watching them reached his hand behind both of their heads and pushed them together, forcing them to make out with one another as they were used over and over and over again. Even if they had been able to think for themselves at that moment in time, neither of them would have had it any other way. It didn't take long for the two of them to begin putting effort into the way that they were kissing one another, tilting their heads back and forth and adding as much tongue as possible; it was sloppy, to be sure, and one of the guys surrounding them saw fit to take advantage of it.

Slipping his cock up against their lips, he pushed between their moving tongues. Both Yukari and Mitsuru immediately realised what was happening, but neither of them had a problem with it, rather, they glanced briefly up towards the boy and then began to work his cock over actively, moving themselves up and down his length in an alternating motion that saw very little of his cock not surrounded by lips and tongue at any given moment. It didn't take him long to cum, though—he must have been jerking off beforehand, or something—and he soon pulled his cock out from between them and aimed it instead towards their faces. They each turned their heads towards him and opened their mouths, eager to taste whatever amount of cum they could.

Even after he had cum on their faces, even after they had each taken another round of cum in their pussy, the two of them still wanted more. Leaning against each other for support, they invited more of the boys surrounding them to have fun.

"You aren't done with us yet, are you?" Mitsuru asked.

"Come on, we can take so much more of your cocks and your cum," Yukari added, and apparently, seeing the two of them up for more was enough for them to be surrounded again. In what they felt was the last hurrah of their sex-filled day, they were both completely stuffed; they were still pressed against one another, but they each had a cock in every hole, in every hand, and there were other guys simply using their bodies to get off in whatever way they could. Hard thrusts and cum and moans and one guy pulling out only for another to push in were all that the two girls could think about, aside from the occasional moment that they were given to enjoy one another's company.

When the crowd began to die down, less and less of their body was used for pleasure. They were both covered in cum, practically from head to toe. Laid on the beach beside one another on abandoned towels that the guys had taken from sunbeds down the way, they were next to one another, each getting fucked at the same time by the last of the guys. Mitsuru reached over and grabbed onto Yukari's hand, then entwined the fingers. For a day that had been so outwardly slutty and sex-filled, it had been surprisingly intimate, Mitsuru felt, and she felt closer to Yukari than ever.

Once the two boys atop them were finished, they were left alone on the beach. The sun had already set, and Yukari felt a shiver run along her spine. "It's pretty cold..." she said, snuggling up against Mitsuru.

"It is," Mitsuru replied, "but instead of trying to salvage some warmth here, we could head back to my room." Yukari felt a flush in her face and didn't give herself time to question why she was feeling it as she nodded. Mitsuru got up first, stretched her legs and then helped Yukari to her feet alongside her, and in those heels that had powered their sluttery the two of them headed back to Mitsuru's room.

Mere moments after they arrived in Mitusru's room, the two of them were in the shower. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, helping both to soothe the delicate skin of the other and to clean it of the cum that it had been covered in. 

"Today was fun," Yukari muttered, as Mitsuru cleaned her from behind.

"It was," Mitsuru agreed, sounding as if she was deep in thought. Neither of them would say it, but they knew that they couldn't have fun like that every day, no matter how badly they wanted to. Even if their bodies could take it, their lives certainly couldn't—they had reputations to uphold. Instead, the time that they spent together on those two days of shameless fun would have to simply be a good memory, at least until the next time that they chose to don those neon-coloured boots once again.

As Yukari leaned back against Mitsuru with a sigh, Mitsuru let her hand slide between the brunette's legs. After letting out a gasp in response, Yukari turned her head to kiss her friend. The boots sat by the door, covered in cum, but the fun wasn't over yet.


End file.
